Un Dia Especial
by LovelyHaruki-Chan
Summary: Loki y Mayura, dos personas que se dan cuenta que les gusta pasar mucho tiempo juntos,Mayura quiere agradecerle a loki por ayurdarla en todo por eso lo invita a dar un paseo. Aprovechara Loki para decirle la verdad?. Entra y descubrelo  LokixMayura


**UN DIA ESPECIAL**

Una hermosa peli rosa caminaba con gran alegría por las calles, llevaba puesto un vestido blanco de tiras, hasta más arriba de las rodillas con unas sandalias del mismo color del vestido. Al llegar a su destino sonrió con gran felicidad, porque sabia que Loki-kun aun estaba en la agencia, que no se había marchado como lo temía, hoy era un día muy especial para ella ya que iba a invitar a Loki-kun a dar una vuelta. La razón porque deseaba agradecerle con todo el corazón el hecho que siempre estuviera presente para ayudarla en cualquier momento. Ahora que lo pensaba mas afondo Loki-kun nunca dejaba que le sucediera algo malo siempre estaba allí para apoyarla.

Mayura: LOKI-KUN!!!.

Escucho un lindo niño de ojos color esmeralda quien leía el periódico bajo los rayos de sol que le brindaba la mañana.

Mayura: Hola loki-kun...El nombrado se quedo paralizado al observar que la dueña de la voz lucia extremadamente hermosa aquella mañana.

Mayura: Algún caso hoy?- Pregunto con gran curiosidad.

Loki: No ninguno- dijo pareciendo indiferente.

Mayura: Que bien! Entonces podremos ir a dar un paseo- dijo totalmente emocionada

Loki: Que? Mayura sabes que no te... pero no pudo continuar ya que fue interrumpido por Yamino quien

entro y había escuchado lo que dijo Mayura.

Yamino: Sr. Loki creo que la Srta. Mayura tiene razón, no hemos tenido casos en estos últimos días ,además usted debe sacar tiempo para distraerse.

Mayura: Yamino tiene razón Loki-kun di que si porfis- esto ultimo lo dijo poniendo cara de perrito.

Loki: Esta bien no tengo opción.

Mayura: Bien entonces vamonos- esto lo dijo cogiendo a Loki del brazo y salió corriendo con el.Adiós Yamino- dijeron ambosCaminaban animadamente Mayura le hablaba a Loki animadamente sobre misterios, pasaron por un grupo de muchachos, quienes al ver a Mayura empezaron a halagarla.

Chico1:Pero que chica tan linda parece un Ángel.

Chico2: Quisiera ser dueño de tus hermosos ojos rojos.Chico: Deberías salir conmigo y no con ese niñito. Tras este comentario los muchachos empezaron a reírse.

Loki: Pero que se creen este montón de...no soy un niño- dijo muy molesto.

Loki miro a Mayura y pudo notar que estaba un poco roja por los comentarios. Ahora que la veía se dio cuenta de que esos chicos tenían razón, Mayura es totalmente hermosa hasta se pude pensar que tiene la belleza de una Diosa.Mayura: Loki-kun! Llegamos este es el lugar al que quería venir contigo.

Loki: Una heladería?- pregunto curioso

Mayura: Si y una de las mejores, bueno aunque hace poco la inauguraron.

Camarera: Buenas tardes que se les ofrece

Mayura: Loki-kun que quieres pedir

Loki: Mmm no se creo que un Banana Split con helado de chocolate.

Mayura: Yo quiero la copa especial con helado de ron con pasas y browni

Camarera: Aquí esta la orden que disfruten

Mayura: Que delicioso

Loki: Tienes razón

Mayura: Quieres probar del mío

Loki: No Mayura gracias

Mayura: Loki-kun di aaaa.

Loki: Pero Mayura no tienes que darme de tu...

Mayura: No es molestia para mi ahora di aaaa.

Loki: Esta bien

Mayura: Te gusta

Loki: Si – dijo un poco avergonzado

Mayura: Que felicidad.Al terminar sus helados siguieron paseando por la ciudad.

Loki: Mayura gracias por lo del helado, aunque es una cosa muy rara en ti.

Mayura: Pero que dices Loki-kun, eso no es raro-dijo en tono gracioso.Jijijijijiji- rieron ambos

Mayura: Sabes Loki-kun yo en verdad me siento muy feliz de que hayas aceptado pasear conmigo pues yo...yo quería AGRADECERTE POR AYUDARME TODO ESTE TIEMPO- esto ultimo lo dijo algo nerviosa y roja.

Loki: De nada Mayura pues yo siempre voy a estar para ti.

Mayura: Gracias Loki-kun – dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla

Loki: Ma...Mayura – estaba todo rojo por el acto de la chica.Cuando iban por un centro comercial

Keitaro: Hola Mayura como estas? Veo que estas muy preciosa el día de hoy.

Mayura: Hola Keitaro-kun, jeje gracias.

Keitaro: Estas paseando con este pequeñín, es tu primo?

Mayura: No, en realidad es Loki-kun mi gran amigo.

Keitaro: Por que sales con este niño deberías hacerlo conmigo Mayu.

Loki: "No soy un niño, además porque le dijo Mayu, desde cuando le tiene tanta confianza, me gustaría romperle la cara a este idiota, que no puedo estar celoso".

Mayura: Pero que cosas dices, mejor cuéntame que estas haciendo.

Loki: "Me siento fuera de lugar, me siento mal por salir con ella como un niño, como me gustaría que... tengo una idea"- pensó alejándose de Mayura y Keitaro.

Mayura: Que dices Loki-kun es gracioso verdad... eh Loki-kun!!!, donde estas-dijo Mayura asustada.

Keitaro: Ya que se fue ese niño te gustaría tomar algo.

Mayura: Ahora no Keitaro-kun- dijo antes de salir corriendo. Loki-kun!!! Loki-kun!!-gritaba- pero como

desapareció, donde estará, espero que no le pase nada malo o si no, no se lo que haré- iba triste y sumida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que choco con alguien.

¿...?: Discúlpame yo tuve la culpa.

Mayura: No te preocupe, eh kami-sama-dijo asombrada.

Loki: Si Mayura y a donde ibas con tanta prisa.

Mayura: Ka...kami-sama he perdido a Loki-kun, no se donde esta, estoy muy preocupada-dijo muy triste.

Loki: "Mayura no te pongas así, aquí estoy" -dijo entre sus pensamientos- no estés triste seguro esta bien.

Mayura: Quien sabe Kami-sama tengo miedo que le pase algo, por favor ayúdame a buscarlo- dijo aun con tono de preocupación.

Loki: Esta bien.

Mayura y Kami-sama buscaron por todas partes e incluso en la agencia.

Yamino: "Eh Sr. Loki usted"- dijo en sus pensamientos.

Mayura: Yamino, no has visto a Loki-kun por acá.

Yamino: Eh no Srta. Mayura-mintió

Mayura; Loki-kun donde estarás, vamos Kami-sama busquemos en otro lado.

Yamino: Pobre de la Srta. Mayura, el Sr. Loki esta bien justo al lado de ella.Cansados de buscar se sentaron en el parque

Mayura: Loki-kun, esto fue mi culpa yo no quería que te desaparecieras o te pasara algo malo yo...yo en realidad lo siento- dijo Mayura llorando

Loki la observaba , no le gustaba verla así triste y menos por el.

Loki: Mayura el esta bien te lo aseguro puedes confiar en mi- dijo cogiendole la mano- a el no le gustaría verte llorar porque se le partiría el corazón igual que a mi- lo dijo limpiándole las lagrimas.

Mayura: Ka...kami-sama-dijo roja- gracias por todo pero creo que es mejor que yo busque a Loki-kun sola, nos vemos.

Loki: Hey espera Mayura- dijo tomándola de la mano

Mayura: Que pasa Kami-samaDespués de pensarlo muy bien, al ver que aquella chica tan pura e inocente se preocupaba por el mas de lo que creía, encontró la respuesta que su corazón le preguntaba, y es que ese sentimiento que había nacido en el empezó a preocuparlo pero a la vez a llenarlo de felicidad cuando estaba con ella, así es

Loki se ha enamorado de Mayura.

Loki: Mayura yo..yo tengo que decirte algo muy impórtate.-dijo serio

Mayura: Que pasa Kami-sama, te noto algo preocupado

Loki: Mayura solo te pido que no me vayas a odiar por lo que te voy a contar, no quisiera que te alejaras de mi por ocultarte una gran verdad.

Mayura: Por favor no me asustes.

Loki: Pues veras, se que has estado buscando a Loki muy desesperadamente, pero la verdad es que el esta bien, justamente esta parado frente a ti, contándote esto.

Mayura: QUEEEE!! Kami-sama tu Loki.

Loki: Shhhhh por favor déjame terminar- le dijo colocándole un dedo en los suaves labios de la chica- después podrás decir todo lo que quieras, pero por favor escúchame. Mayura te he ocultado esta verdad porque tenia miedo, mucho miedo de saber como reaccionarias al saber que en verdad soy un Dios y no un niño de 8 años como creías, además no solo eso sino que no quería que nadie te lastimara por mi culpa, pero es que ya no lo puedo ocultar siento que me estoy haciendo daño y a ti también porque no me perdono lastimar a la persona que AMO.

Mayura se quedo muy asombrada por lo ultimo que dijo.

Loki: TE AMO, TE AMO CON TODA MI ALMA, no se en que momento te empecé amar, aunque se que esta mal no me arrepiento de amarte, por eso te pido así arrodillado ante ti que me perdones por haberte mentido.

Mayura: Loki-kun- fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de que se quedaran en silencio por un buen rato.

Loki: No importa Mayura siempre te considerare alguien especial para mi aunque yo para ti no lo sea- dijo poniéndose en marcha

Mayura: Espera.

Loki: Eh

Mayura: Yo...yo estoy muy feliz de que me hayas contado la verdad, me alegro mucho de que no te haya pasado nada malo como pensaba, además yo... yo nunca podré odiar a la persona mas especial en mi vida, a la persona que AMO.

Loki: Mayura gracias por entender- dijo acercándose a ella y tomado con suavidad su barbilla acercándose lentamente a su rostro.

Sus respiraciones se sentían, sus labios empezaron a rozarse hasta que se juntaron en el beso mas tierno y dulce que hayan tenido, se separaron por falta de aire.

Loki: Mayura te amo, te amo con todo mi corazón- dijo aferrándola a su pecho.Mayura. Yo también Loki-Kun por siempre te amare-dijo con una expresión de felicidad en su rostro.

Fin...

N/A: Hola a todos, soy nueva por aqui, espero que les haya gustado mi fic con la pareja mas linda de este anime...


End file.
